


Dance With Me!

by GoOffCredits



Category: Class of 198x (Web Series)
Genre: 80s girls crushing on one another, AU where there's no aliens and everything's cool and nice and normal, Cow Chop - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, class of 198x - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoOffCredits/pseuds/GoOffCredits
Summary: Just a quick Amanda/Hannah one shot. I love those girls.





	Dance With Me!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on And He Wore His Mask, don't worry. That'll come later, once I have more of an idea on how I want to end it. But for now here's some ladies in love. Also I love Amanda/Hannah and I absolutely would love to do more of this pairing in the future.

                She’d never really paid attention to her before the fight at the mall. She knew that Hannah was a sophomore, and she knew that she was small and quiet. The only reason she even knew her name is because she was the only sophomore in her anatomy class.

                Amanda, at first, just wanted to buy her something as thanks, and also to get her to shut up about the whole ordeal. But after eating the rest of her overpriced salad with her, she actually was starting to think that there might be more to the younger girl than she had originally anticipated.

                Hannah bought weights so that she could train and get stronger so that she could fight Andy Dexler and embarrass him in front of the stoner girls. Amanda knew who he was, though. He’d hung around her ex-boyfriend and she always thought that he brought out the worst in Steve. Though she didn’t really care now. They’d broken up (but she’d still tried to pull the boyfriend card while turning other men away) a while ago.

                Which was why she didn’t feel any ounce of guilt for finding Hannah so cute. From the way her eyes narrowed in anger while yelling “ _Hey meatheads!”_ at the wrestlers who heckled Amanda, to the quiet way she picked at the salad that Amanda bought her while listening to the older girl ramble on about her parents or something. At some point, even Amanda herself checked out to whatever was tumbling out of her mouth. She just wanted to keep the conversation going with the dark-haired Korean girl whose thick clear frames nearly hid all of her stunningly shiny eyes. Her pale skin looked so much like porcelain to Amanda. There wasn’t a blemish or freckle in sight, at least from what Amanda could see of her arms.

                Apparently, the younger had just gotten into thrasher metal. But she only really listened to it while she worked out. Studying was meant for much lighter music, which Amanda appreciated.

                The two sat in Hannah’s bedroom, which was immaculately clean and organized as always, while Hannah did her statistics homework and Amanda hung off the side of Hannah’s bed. She stared at the other, debating on whether or not it was worth it to get yelled at for annoying her.

                They’d been hanging out for a couple weeks now, and it was honestly the most fun that Amanda had in a long while. Who knew that having someone who genuinely cared about her emotional and physical wellbeing would be so beneficial to her mental health? And Amanda was there for her too. She was there to watch Hannah train and encourage her. She loved to be her little personal cheerleader. To clap for her whenever she got one more rep in than last time. Watching Hannah get sweaty and tired was also just generally nice for the blonde. But Amanda thought that she was incredibly cute while angry. How her face would get red and her fists would ball up tightly. She remembered the one time where Samuel made a racial comment towards Hannah and the other got so mad that she pushed him over without a second thought. Amanda spent the rest of the day wondering what it would be like once she got stronger, and how much it would take for Hannah to lift her up bridal style.

                But her temper wasn’t always fun. Amanda was one for attention, both of them knew that. So when she would bother Hannah both of them knew that the most possible outcome would be Hannah yelling at the older girl. She’d always apologize after, though. But to be honest it was the reaction that Amanda looked for every time. And this time was no different.

                “I’m bored!” Amanda cried, kicking her feet and knocking some pillows around. Her blonde curls spilled over the side of Hannah’s bed and even upside down she could see that Hannah was already getting annoyed with her.

                The other just slid her fingers underneath the thick frames of her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose tightly. After a second she shook her head and continued to take notes fervently. She didn’t even look at Amanda, much to the latter’s dismay. “So you’ve said,” Hannah let out an annoyed sigh before waving her arms in the air. “We can do something after I’m done with this, but this test is kinda important, Amanda.”

                She kept pushing her bangs out of the way of her eyes, and Amanda thought the tick was cute. She loved to see Hannah’s eyes. She wanted to see them at that moment. She didn’t want the other to be looking down and away from her. So with a little hum, Amanda swung her legs over the side of Hannah’s twin bed and popped up. She could see out of the corner of her eye that Hannah had perked up at this action. Curious, but not yet outwardly looking at the blonde. Amanda sauntered over to the radio that sat on Hannah’s mostly unused desk (it was too small and cramped, and Hannah liked to have her things spread out all in front of her) and began to mess around with the channels.

                Suddenly the sound of music filled the once quiet room. Amanda couldn’t help but move her feet at the sound of one of her newest favorite songs. “Oh shit,” She smiled. “They’re playing Nu Shooz. Hell yeah,”

                “I hate Nu Shooz.”

                “Don’t be such a geek,” Amanda scoffed, turning the song up slightly. Even though she tried her best not to, Hannah did let out a little grin that Amanda absolutely saw. She decided to test her luck. Now or never. “Isn’t Valerie Day like, totally fine?”

                “Excuse me?” Hannah giggled a bit at seeing Amanda lightly swaying subconsciously to the music. Amanda also definitely caught the other girl eyeing her up and down slightly. “I don’t know who that is,”

                Amanda let out a groan and walked over to the other, reaching down and taking Hannah’s hands into her own. “Come on, she’s the lead singer of the band that’s fucking playing,” She easily pulled the other girl up to her level and began to dance a bit more, moving her hips and shoulders in time with the music. “Dance with me!”

                A blush spread across Hannah’s cheeks and her hair fell into her face, covering most of her eyes. Amanda kept her grip on Hannah’s hands, despite the other trying to wiggle out. “I’ve gotta finish this,”

                No. Amanda didn’t want that. She’d spent so long watching the other do homework. Watching the other lift weights. Argue with Mike. Read her textbook. Listen quietly to music. Do things that didn’t revolve around paying attention to the older girl. And sure, Amanda didn’t know if Hannah even liked girls. But she had to try. She was never one to sit by idly and ask what if. She was Amanda Hess, and she at least had to try to get what she wanted, even if it was fruitless.

                So she removed one of her hands from Hannah’s and gently moved her bangs out of the way of her face. She could feel the blush spreading across her own cheeks at that point, and the butterflies that rattled about inside her stomach were making her feel a bit light headed. After a moment of avoiding eye contact, she eventually looked into Hannah’s eyes, which were wide and shiny. The light from her ceiling fan overhead creating sparkles in her dark irises. Stars in an otherwise dark night sky. Amanda’s gaze fell to Hannah’s lips, which were parted ever so slightly out of surprise. She swallowed hard and then looked back up to Hannah’s eyes.

                It happened slowly. Hannah carefully leaning her head closer towards Amanda’s. The two interlocking their fingers with one hand. Amanda delicately placing her hand on Hannah’s hip while the other clung to her arm. Amanda let her eyes shut and finally, at last, she was kissing Hannah. She didn’t expect her to taste so sweet. To kiss so softly yet her whole body be as tense as a wood board. It didn’t last long, as Hannah moved away soon after their lips connected. But Amanda wanted more. She didn’t want to ever stop. She was so soft and gentle and not at all controlling or angry or annoyed. Hannah smelled like floral shampoo and sounded like the most enchanting song that Amanda had ever listened to. Never had she been so drawn to another person in such a short amount of time.

                But Hannah looked nervous. And Amanda could feel the tight hold that she had on her arm. She didn’t want to dwell on how scary the situation was, though. She just giggled and started to move her hips and feet once more to the music, and eventually Hannah laughed too and joined her.


End file.
